Disappointment
by passionrulesme
Summary: One shot Klaine fic. Blaine come home to his drunk father who isn't best please when he find's out he was out with Kurt and think's spiral out of control pretty quick...


"Where've you been?"

Startled, Blaine jumped around to see his dad leaning on the kitchen counter with a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand. He knew his dad was drunk, even before he saw the bottle since the stench of alcohol drowned out the smell of anything else.

"Out..."

Blaine hated talking about his personal life with his dad, he knew he didn't approve of it; he didn't approve any of it

"Out with who?"

His dad questioned him, blocking Blaine's path to the lounge

"I was out with Kurt, okay?"

Blaine tried to walk past his dad but he wouldn't budge. His dad leant his face into Blaine's, the stink of alcohol almost making him vomit.

"I knew it. What did I tell you about seeing that whore?"

Blaine was instantly filled with rage; he wanted nothing more than to punch his dad in the face

"Don't talk about Kurt like that."

Blaine's dad stepped back from his son, stunned at what he had just said

"Don't talk back to me! I am your farther and you will obey me! You can never see that fag again, understand?"

Blaine was fed up with it all the abuse his controlling dad had given him over the years, this was it...

"No...No, you can't tell me what to do anymore. I am sick of you and all your abuse and all the crap you give me every day for being me! I am gay and I am in love with Kurt whether you like it or not!"

Then, the unexpected happened...Blaine's dad punched his own son in the chest, causing Blaine to stumble back and fall to the kitchen floor, clutching his chest in pain. Blaine looked up to his farther with wide eyes full of disbelief. This had never happened before, he knew his dad didn't approve of Blaine but he really didn't think he would ever resort to that.

"Y-you hit me..."

Blaine said, propping himself up on one elbow with his other hand covering the place on his chest where his father had hit him.

His farther looked at him on the floor, like he was a piece of dirt as he picked up the bottle of vodka again, taking a big swig.

"Yeah, I did. And you know what? You deserved it. You deserve every single piece of abuse and every single awful comment you get, you disgusting fag!"

His dad kicked his hip. Blaine cried out in pain as his whole body fell to the floor. Blaine's eyes were screwed shut as pain began to engulf his body.

"You do not deserve everything you have; you are going to burn in hell you worthless piece of shit!"

His dad stomped on his hand, crushing his fingers. Blaine shouted out in pain once again but no one could hear him, his mom was at work and Cooper moved out years ago.

"Neither you or that slut you call a boyfriend deserve to be here on this earth"

"Don't call Kurt a slut!"

Blaine knew that was a mistake but he didn't care, his dad could call him all he wanted and beat the crap out of him every minute of the day but one comment about Kurt and Blaine lost it. His dad smirked slightly, still looking down on Blaine

"You still don't get it, do you lady boy? Well maybe I can knock some sense into you!"

Blaine's dad yelled as he kicked Blaine in the shoulder although Blaine knew he was aiming for his head. After ten minutes of brutal beatings, his father gave up on him and picked up his bottle of vodka and looked to Blaine, curled up in a ball, bruises everywhere with splats of blood all around him on the floor.

"You were always a disappointment..."

Blaine's dad whispered as he threw his bottle of vodka to the ground, landing and smashing near Blaine's head.

Blaine's dad went upstairs to bed. Blaine tried with the little energy he had left to get up but he just couldn't. He was so weak; the only thing that was keeping his body from shutting down completely was the thought of his beautiful boyfriend.

Blaine awoke to a slight kick; he opened his eyes to see his farther towering above him, obviously heading to work.

"I knew you were weak..."

Blaine's dad said as he stepped out the door.

Blaine didn't feel any better, if anything the pain had gotten worse because the bruises had come through.

He knew his mother wasn't going to be back until around five o'clock and he still couldn't move.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door; Blaine tried to move to open the door but no luck.

"Hello, Blaine? You left your phone at my house"

A muffled voice from the other side of the door yelled, Blaine tried to shout but his vocal chords were dried out. He hadn't eaten or drank anything in nearly twelve hours.

He tried and tried to yell, gradually getting louder and louder.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

Kurt sounded slightly panicked. Blaine heard the door open and a scream, obviously Kurt.

"Blaine!"

Blaine felt his boyfriends hand on his body, trying to turn him on his back so he could see him. Kurt's eyes were watery and he was obviously worried.

"Blaine! What happened to you?"

"My dad happened..."

"Oh my god we need to get you to the hospital!"

Kurt was now sobbing hysterically. He was fiddling in his pocket for his phone and dialled for an ambulance. An hour later Blaine was in a hospital bed, Cooper had arrived but they still couldn't get a hold of Blaine's mom.

They were both pacing around until a doctor came out of Blaine's room.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay? Is he dead?"

Kurt asked, barely giving himself enough time to breath.

"He's alive but he's very weak, he broke several bones in fact it's a miracle he's still here"

"Can I see him?"

Kurt was anxious to see him, no matter what state he was in

"He needs rest but as long as you're quick and only one at a time"

Kurt looked to Cooper, his eyes pleading

"You go; I'll talk to the doctor"

Kurt couldn't have gotten in the room sooner. He saw his boyfriend lying in bed hooked up to many different machines. He went to his bedside and took his hand as Blaine's eyes began to open to the sigh of a worried Kurt.

"Hi Blaine, how you feeling?"

"I've been better"

They both chuckled; Kurt never understood how he was always so positive

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been there, I should have known what you your dad was like, this is all m-"

"Kurt, it's not your fault. I would much rather it happened to me than you"

Kurt smiled faintly and bend down to press a kiss on his boyfriends forehead.


End file.
